Station to Station
"Station to Station" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was released on December 15, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Ben Prendergast as General Hux * Bobby Moynihan as Stormtrooper #3 * Christine Dunford as Lt. Galek / Stormtrooper Guard * Dee Bradley Baker as Security Officer / Stormtrooper #5 * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Jonathan Lipow as Stormtrooper #4 * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Stormtrooper #1 * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Taran Killam as Stormtrooper #2 Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Mark Henry Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Station to Station" Preview Bucket's List - "Station to Station" Screenshots S2 E11 Tam & Rucklin.jpg S2 E11 Rucklin & Tam.jpg S2 E11 Tam, Kaz & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E11 Kaz.jpg S2 E11 Hux, Kaz & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E11 Hux, Kaz & stormtroopers (2).jpg S2 E11 Tam, Rucklin & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E11 CB-23, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S2 E11 Kaz, Neeku & engineer.jpg S2 E11 CB-23 & Kaz.jpg S2 E11 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S2 E11 Rucklin & Kaz.jpg S2 E11 Neeku & Kaz.jpg S2 E11 Kaz & Neeku (2).jpg S2 E11 Tam & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E11 Hux, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E11 Kaz, Neeku & engineers.jpg S2 E11 Tierny & Pyre.jpg S2 E11 Tam.jpg Concept Art 211 First Order ball droid.jpg 211 Blaster.jpg 211 Neeku's technician outfit.jpg 211 Kaz's technician outfit.jpg 211 First Order droid.jpg 211 Trans-binary deflector.jpg 211 First Order engineer.jpg 211 Fuel pump.jpg 211 The Titan lighting concept.jpg 211 The Titan's hanger.jpg 211 The Titan close up.jpg 211 The Titan.jpg Bucket's List # Similar in Design: Does the Titan look a little familiar? That's because it's the same type of vessel as the Colossus. Plus, elements from Star Wars Rebels Imperial Skystrike Academy can also be seen in the Titan's design. # Evolution of the ''Titan: Originally, the ''Titan and the Colossus were going to have the exact same layout. But...this could've been confusing during the episode. So the Titan design was changed to a distinct First Order version to keep the ships similar, but still unique. # Slipping Past Hux: An early version of the story had Kaz flatter Hux in order to slip by him. Instead, it was changed to a slow, seething anger from Kaz to Hux, stemming from the First Order's destruction of Kaz's home planet. Behind the Scenes * Kaz and Neeku's technician uniforms are based on the uniform worn by Kylo Ren in the Saturday Night Live sketch "Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base", in which Kylo (with Adam Driver reprising the role) disguises himself as "Matt the Radar Technician". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2